Star Trek Ripple Effect
by Celgress
Summary: When Damar dies and Ziyal lives a string of events is touched off that causes a very different timeline to unfold. The major changes begin when the Borg, during their disastrous war with Species 8472, look to establish a new branch of the Collective in the Alpha Quadrant. They start by assimilating the Federation transport vessel carrying Gul Dukat, who becomes the new Borg King!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Ripple Effect: Prologue

By

Celgress

Deep Space Nine several hours following the Dominion withdraw of 2374

"She's alive" Doctor Julian Bashir announced to the throng of people crowding the Sickbay waiting room. He still wasn't sure how exactly how he'd pulled off saving Tora Ziyal's life. The damage she had suffered was at first glance so extensive that he feared the young woman would not survive. It had taken all his considerable skills as a surgeon to save her life. "Major Kira, Constable Odo, Garak she's requested I bring you three to see her. Remember she is isn't completely out of danger yet, and is still very weak."

Inside Sickbay Ziyal lay on a bio-bed, the upper half of her body covered by the built-in console. Upon seeing Kira and Garak she offered a weak smile. "Thank the Prophets you are alright" said Kira tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be if you and the Constable Odd hadn't doubled back to checked on me. I always knew Damar didn't like me, but I never thought he wanted me dead" said the young woman, her lower lip quivering.

"Don't worry about what that scum thought. He won't be bothering you or anyone else ever again" said Kira, a look of fire in his eyes.

"Why, what happened?" asked Ziyal.

"After Odd threw you out of the way of the phraser blast when Damar shot you, Damar then turned his weapon on me" explained Kira. "He left me no choice Ziyal, I had to return fire. What I'm saying is that Damar is dead."

"Even though he tried to kill me in cold blood, I wish he hadn't forced your hand I hate having his death on my conscious."

"Sweetie what happened to Damar was his own fault. Don't ever blame yourself for the mistakes of others, life is too short" Kira said, trying to sooth the young woman.

"Where is my father?" Ziyal suddenly asked. "Did he flee the station with the rest of the Dominion Forces?"

"No" said Odd. "He was distraught by both Damar's death and attack on you. He was captured by Federation forces. He is currently being transported to a Federation Penal Colony."

The edge of Bajoran Space two days later

A Borg Sphere exited a transwarp conduit. The Borg Sphere began long range scans of the Sector searching for anything worth assimilating. It wasn't long before the Borg Sphere detected something that piqued the interest of the Hive Mind.

"_A vessel containing potentially relevant technology has been detected, identifying. Identity confirmed Federation long range transport sixty-two life forms aboard. Prepare for immediate assault and assimilation."_

Within less than forty minutes with only minimum damage inflicted upon itself the Borg Sphere had completed assimilation of the transport vessel. Besides adding forty-five new drones to Collective the Borg Sphere had also discovered an up to date Federation tactical database that contained much of the fleet movements in the surrounding sectors. Perhaps the most valuable thing the Borg Sphere gained was former Dominion supreme commander of the Cardassian Union Gul Dukat. Ever since the loss of their Queen several months ago the Borg had been drifting without direction, deprived of a greater vision. Now with the disastrous war against Species 8472 forcing the Collective to establish new branches in the Gamma, Beta & Alpha Quadrants each fledging branch was instructed to seek out strong willed, skillful individuals who could serve as new coordination units for these nascent branches of the Collective. The Borg Sphere had just selected the ruthless Gul Dukat as it's choice for primary Alpha Quadrant Branch Coordination Unit or Borg King.

"_Assimilating the individual known as Gul Dukat, inserting modified royal nanoprobes, establishing link to the Collective, inserting command protocols. This unit's designation is Alpha Quadrant drone one of one, Dukatium of Borg._

"_Identity confirmed I am Dukatium of Borg" _said the Borg who had once been Gul Dukat.

"_We must e__stablish a secure base from which we can expand into the local sectors. This is our primary object. How should we best proceed One of One?_

"_The area known as the Bad Lands will provide the most suitable location. Our technology can withstand the harsh environment whereas those of our enemies can only do so with significant modifications__"_ said Dukatium of Borg.

"_We will comply. Setting course for the Bad Lands, warp 9.2."_

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Ripple Effect: Chapter One

By

Celgress

Deep Space Nine Garak's Tailor Shop three days before the Wedding of Worf and Jadzia Dax

"If you don't come who else will accompany me?" Ziyal pouted at Garak.

"My dear I do not think either Worf or Dax want me at their wedding" said Garak, busying himself with measuring and cutting several diverse bolts of cloth. "Perhaps Dr. Bashir will take you? He is a fine young man, and I'm sure a welcomed guest."

"What makes you think you aren't invited? You did make the wedding dress after all" argued Ziyal, playing with some cloth.

"I assure you my dear that was purely a business transaction nothing more nothing less" said Garak continuing his work.

"Well I think you are wrong, and I can prove it" Ziyal grinned.

"Oh really my dear, and how exactly can you do that?" said Garak.

"I asked them" said Ziyal, her grin widening.

"Asked who my dear?" questioned Garak.

"Worf, Jadzia, General Martok even Lady Sirella and they all said they'd be honored if you attend" said Ziyal, leaving the shop her grin wider than ever. "Looks like you'll be accompanying me after all. See you later."

"Even Lady Sirella" Garak said to himself, shaking his head in amusement.

The Badlands

"_Alpha Quadrant __Unimatrices One, Two and Three completed. New Hive established. Obtaining new primary objective, working, working, new primary objective identified. We must increase the number of drones in the local sectors by a minimum factor of 200__0__X within the next five solar cycles if we are to begin territorial expansion. Drone One of One how should we best proceed?_

Dukatium of Borg: _"Capture and assimilate Dominion Cloning Facility __located in the nearby globular cluster. The bio-technological equipment and genetic materials present there will facilitate the rapid expansion of our unit numbers. We will create a large force of Vorta and Jem'hadar based drones within the next three solar cycles using this newly acquired distinctness. Resistance by the surrounding system will subsequently be rendered futile._

_We will comply. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Ripple Effect: Chapter Two

By

Celgress

Deep Space Nine OPS two weeks after the Wedding of Worf and Jadzia Dax

"Captain Sisko" said Nog. "An unidentified vessel has just entered long range sensors. The vessel is traveling at high warp and will be entering Bajoran Space in less than a minute."

"On screen Ensign, maximum magnification" said Captain Sisko.

On the main view screen a small gray cube was displayed. Rapidly the cube grew until it filled the entire screen. "Go to red alert, now!" yelled Sisko.

"Sir we are being hailed by the Borg" said Chief O'Brien.

"Let's hear it Chief" said Captain Sisko.

"_We are the Borg. We formally propose an alliance between ourselves and the United Federation of Planets & her allies against our common foe the Dominion. We await your response._"

"Well this certainly is unexpected" said Kira, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Absolutely not" said Captain Sisko, pacing the makeshift conference room. "I will not allow Borg to be stationed here on Deep Space Nine in any capacity. Need I remind you Admiral Ross that they are remorseless killers."

"Ben I understand how you feel about the Borg" said Admiral Ross. "We all lost people we cared about at Wolf 359. Still we are barely winning our war against the Dominion. The Federation Council has already voted to open top level negotiations with the Collective. It is out of my hands, please try to understand."

"Admiral Ross, Captain Sisko the Borg delegation has arrived" said Odo, with his usual dour look.

"Show them in at once" said Admiral Ross, Odo grunted in reply. A few moments later four Borg drones entered the room one had been a Vorta, another a Jem'Hadar the remaining two had been from species that neither Admiral Ross nor Captain Sisko recognized. The Vorta Borg stepped forward to introduce himself. Until the others neither of his eyes had been replaced by an optical implant. Instead on his left temple was mounted a double barrel directional laser, which admitted two slender beams of red light.

"I am negotiation unit Eight of Twelve. I will speak for the Borg."

"Welcome to Deep Space Nine I am Admiral Ross and this is Captain Sisko" Admiral Ross said to Eight of Twelve.

"We are aware of your designations" said Eight of Twelve.

"Is that so, well I'd like to ask you something Eight of Twelve how long have you been a Borg. When were you assimilated?" asked Captain Sisko, ignoring Admiral Ross's pleas to stop. "How long have the Borg been taking victims in the Alpha Quadrant, hmmm?"

"This unit was not assimilated. This unite was created three of your weeks ago. I am, and always have been Borg" replied Eight of Twelve, a small hint of pride evident in the drone's voice.

"How?" asked a confused Sisko.

"Upon our arrival in your Quadrant .We assimilated a Dominion Vorta and Jem'Hadar breeding facility. We are utilizing the bio-technology we obtained there to create large numbers of drones more efficiently and quickly than in the past" explained Eight of Twelve.

"What do you want in return for helping us defeat the Dominion?" asked Admiral Ross suspiciously.

"We require control over all non-Federation and non-allied territory that we personally, or jointly, recover from Dominion control."

"Unacceptable" said Captain Sisko.

"This is our final offer" said Eight of Twelve.

"If you promise you will not turn the inhabitants into drones, then I'll see what I can do" offered Admiral Ross.

"May we depot all non-Borg citizens?" asked Eight of Twelve.

"No, all natural citizens must stay and remain unassimilated" stated Admiral Ross.

"Unless we exercise exclusive control over the natural resources of the planetary bodies in question, we will not agree to your restrictions" said Eight of Twelve.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do" said Admiral Ross. The Borg contingent then left the room.

"I can't help but feeling we are making a terrible mistake here" said Captain Sisko, the moment the Borg had gone. "I don't trust them. They are dangerous."

"So is the Dominion Ben"

"You're pointing being what exactly, sir?"

"Sometimes you have to dance with the Devil to save the righteous" Admiral Ross said, before exiting the room, leaving Captain Sisko alone with past ghosts and future fears.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Ripple Effect: Chapter Three

By

Celgress

Borg Alpha Quadrant Hive the Badlands

"_Species 8472 has penetrated Delta Quadrant matrix zero-one-zero grid twenty-three. Twelve planets destroyed, thirty-eigh__t vessels disabled, four billion Borg eliminated. You must gain full, unfettered access to the Federation database of the emergency medical hologram program immediately. Utilizing the diverseness create a primary medical unit whose objective will be replication of the modified nanoprobes created by the EMH of the Star Fleet vessel Voyager. This is your new primary objective." _

"_Secondary objective construct a permanent transwarp gateway linking the Alpha and Delta Quadrants, once completed this gateway will be utilized to facilitate the transport of large quantities of vessels, drones and supplies into the Alpha Quadrant from the Delta Quadrant. Construction of the gateway should take place in an area inaccessible to all but our own forces."_

"_We will comply_"

Deep Space Nine three days later

Then senior staff sat around the table in the briefing the main view screen was dominated by the image of Admiral Ross.

"What you are about to hear is classified. As you already know at 07:00 yesterday the medical supply vessel Hippocrates departed Deep Space Nine on a return trip to Earth. At 09:00 a distress call was received by the USS Kyushu. The Hippocrates reported contact with a hostile vessel described as rectangle shaped. The distress single ended abruptly and she hasn't been heard from since. Star Fleet Command speculates the Hippocrates was attacked for unknown reasons by a Borg probe. Unfortunately because of our current alliance with the Collective Start Fleet Command feels we cannot make this, indiscretion public at the current time."

"With all due respect Admiral Ross this is more than an 'indiscretion'. The Borg promised in the treaty they wouldn't attack, little own assimilate any Federation citizens, technology or allies will our alliance holds" Captain Sisko said, his dark eyes smouldering.

"I appreciate your candor Ben however since the Borg have joined the war effort against the Dominion the tide of conflict has turned decisively in our favor. Over the past six months Borg forces have proven instrumental in the liberation of several important allied planets such as Betazed and Vulcan. Heck Star Fleet Command is projecting the invasion of Cardassia Prime in as little as six months, sooner if we let the Borg take point. The sad fact is we still need their help, or this war could damn well be lost"

"How many Federation citizens are you willing to sacrifice to the Borg so we can win this war?" Captain Sisko asked, his voice taking an ominous tone.

"You know that isn't fair Ben, and I resent your allegations."

"Why would the Borg risk breaking the treaty by attacking and likely assimilating a medical supply vessel of all things?" Doctor Bashir asked, verbally stepping in between Captain Sisko and Admiral Ross. "Was anything of strategic value aboard."

"The only thing aboard, aside from standard medical supplies, were genetic samples taken for biometric record updates from various Star Fleet personal on deep space assignments, mostly star ship crews" Admiral Ross explained.

"What could the Borg possibly want with those?" Doctor Bashir wondered aloud.

Borg Alpha Quadrant Hive the Badlands four days later

The Collective had used the EMH database they had assimilated from the Federation vessel Hippocrates along with the genetic sample of prominent Star Fleet physician Beverly Crusher to create the primary medical unit they required. When fully matured the female, human Borg emerged from her enhanced maturation chamber. Her left eye had been replaced with a blue colored holographic imaging sensor. In place of her right forearm was a complicated medical device with several different attachments.

"_Your designation is Alpha Quadrant primary medical operations drone one of one.__"_

"Designation accepted" the Beverly Crusher cloned drone said.

"_Your primary objective is replication of the modified nanoprobes created by the EMH of the Star Fleet vessel Voyager, comply__."_

"I will comply."

To Be Continued


End file.
